TRAGEDY'S MIRACLE
by CleanWriter1987
Summary: This is a Christian based story. It contains a portion of real life events that took place many years ago in the lives of two people very dear to my heart. Though one of them went home to be with the Lord; The other lived to be a living testimony of who the other was. The names, places, events, and time have been altered out of respect for those involved. Enjoy! :)
1. Acknowlegdments

**TRAGEDY'S MIRACLE **

_Author__: Andrew Craig Hicks  
_

_Acknowledgements:_

_Anyone who writes stories like this usually takes what they have learned from personal experience, and that of others when they on work a book like (Tragedies Miracle). In light of this I would like to honor God, April, Dad, Mom, Meshon, Ben, Paley, The Marratto Family, The Libby's, and to those who played a unique role in building this book. I think of you all quite frequently. This book couldn't be read by anyone however if it were not for my talented friend, and editor Elizabeth Meshon Hicks whom I appreciate wholeheartedly for her hard work. Thank you also to my wife for believing in me, and in "Tragedies Miracle." You have helped make me a better man, and writer through your support during this project. I love, and thank you all for what you have meant to me in my life. God bless you, For you all have the heart of servant._

_Dedication:_

_I dedicate this story to _**Stephanie Michelle Marratto**_. Who went to be with the Lord on July 17th, 2009. She was a person who inspired me greatly, and taught me through her example on how to live for God. But also how to be a light to others through our actions, and not our words alone. It was because of her willingness to be used by God that many I know came to know Jesus, and it is in honor of her memory that I wrote this story. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 _

_Boston, MA._

_May 1883_

It was a clear blue sky summer at a church picnic the day it all began. Nineteen year old Stella Reeves had been walking through the garden by herself contemplating her future, and daydreaming of the perfect man she would one day marry. She already had the image of what he'd be like in her head. Tall, dark, handsome, strong, compassionate, caring, a sense of humor, with a good head on his shoulders ,and ambition. But most importantly strong in his faith.

She was thinking all these things when she tripped on a loose cobblestone in the walkway. Her ankle twisted, and she began backwards. She knew when she landed something would surely break, but before she could reach the ground a pair of strong burly arms caught her in midair. She looked up, and stared into the most handsome face she had ever saw. His skin was tan; his hair black, and well groomed. His eyes were a deep green, and she felt as though she could lose herself in them. When he spoke it was with genuine concern. "Are you alright miss?"

She nodded yes while he helped her to her feet, and began to let go of her only to have her fall back into his waiting arms.

He chuckled. "We really ought to stop doing this dance, People might talk." He joked, and she laughed a little rolling her eyes. "Seriously though I don't think you should walk on that ankle ma'am. If you'll pardon me for a moment I'll return with a splint for you." He said, and helped her to a nearby bench.

He left, and was gone for little more than ten minutes before returning with two wooden boards, plus some strips of cloth. He then began to attend to her ankle, and she looked at him quizzically. "That was fast." She said. "Where did you...?" She trailed off as his warm eyes met hers.

He smiled, and spoke softly. "Where did I find these materials to make you this splint?" She nodded. "Well it's quite simple really." He said with a shrug. "The boards were next to the wood pile behind the church. As for the cloth I had some in my bag on the front steps of the church." He then went back to making the splint. Once he had finished he rose to his feet dusting off his hands on the front the gray vest he wore.

He held out a hand to her smiling. "Let's get you up shall we?" He said kindly. "Your parents are probably be worried sick about you."

She took his hand, and rose to her feet slowly. As she stood upright again he put one of her arms around his neck, and swept her off her feet in a quick movement to where he was holding her in his arms. She gasped slightly taken aback. He smiled at her look of surprise.

"I beg your ma'am, but I don't think you should walk on it. May I carry you back to the picnic?" She nodded her head still dumb founded at what a gentleman he was. They started back to the picnic, and she turned to him as he carried her. "Thank you for your help mister...?" He smiled, and began chuckling again. "Such formalities are hardy needed Ma'am. My name is Patrick Lordstone. But you can call me Pat."

She snickered at this."Nice to meet you Pat. I am Stella, Stella Reeves."

He dipped his head to her. "Stella, Yes I like that name. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She blushed at his compliment. Though she knew not why at the time it pleased her greatly that he approved. "So tell me why were you sitting on the steps of the church all alone, instead of joining everyone else in the picnic?" She asked curiously. "Well Stella, I only just arrived in town two days ago from Baltimore, and know no one here. So rather than intrude on anyone, or their family I chose to eat alone." He explained.

She was taken aback by this. Here he was a stranger, and yet his thoughtfulness of others matched her own. She smiled, and spoke again. "Well you know someone now."

At this he smiled at her bemused by her directness. "Yes, I suppose I do in a way. But I hardly think saving you from a fall would classify as knowing you." He said in a amused voice.

"Well then we'll just have to do something about that won't we. So tell me all about yourself, and your life."

He sighed pretending to be bored. "As you wish but I assure you it's a rather dull one."

She rolled her eyes. "I somehow doubt that Mister Lordstone." She said teasingly.

To this he laughed, and began. Pat was born, and raised in Baltimore, Maryland. He was two years older than her, and had came from a good family. His father owned a carpentry shop, while his mother was a nurse at a hospital till she passed away a year ago. Now new to the area he was seeking work, and hoped to make a name for himself. He also wished to marry one day, and settle down.

They talked for some time as they went getting to know one another, and laugh at each others jokes till they reached where her parents sat with her younger brother Jared, and younger sister Rachel. Pat put Stella down gently on the ground next to her mother, and stood to his feet. Stella then explained to her family what had transpired, and that he was new in town. Being the gracious woman than she was Stella's mother invited him to share in their picnic to which he gratefully accepted.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mister Stone, Would you care for some apple pie? Freshly baked you know." Mrs Reeves cut out a slice, and offered it to the young man sitting across from her. He stammered in surprise at her generosity, but accepted it gratefully.

"I...uh thank you Mrs. Reeves, you are most kind." He said as she handed it to him. As the taste of the pie touched his tongue hummed with pleasure. It was exquisite, the apples tasted as though they had just came off of the tree, and the syrup added to them made his stomach growl for more. "Mmm...This is amazing Mrs. Reeves. Did you make this?"

She chuckled, to which left Patrick with a confused look on his face. Had he said something funny without him being aware of it? Mrs. Reeves waved a hand at him, and put a hand on her stomach trying to contain herself. As she regained her composure she smiled at him. "Heavens no, Blackberry cobbler is my specialty. Stella made it earlier today, So it's her you must thank."

He nodded, and looked directly at Stella. As she met his gaze turned she felt her cheeks burn bright red. He smirked ever so slightly at her as he spoke."Ah, Well you bake an excellent pie Stella, I look forward to see what else you can cook up."

He held her gaze for a moment, and looked deeply into her eyes. They were so lovely that he thought he'd lose himself in them if he looked long enough. He blinked, and then turned to speak to Thomas who sat on on Stella's right. Stella's breath caught in her throat as he turned away. She had felt lightheaded as she had locked gazes with him. His dark eyes bore into her as if seeing her very heart, and seeing the fondness she felt for him there. He was so handsome, and so kind. In that moment she wished he was hers. She shook her head. _"What are you thinking?! You barely know him!"_ She rebuked herself mentally. Still he was quite captivating with the way he smiled. She closed her eyes, and shook her head. "I mustn't think like that." she told herself. She opened her eyes, and started a conversation with her mother.

A few minutes later her father cleared his throat, and spoke "Young man may I have a word with you in private?"

Pat rose, and smiled at him "Of course Mr Reeves."

They walked side by side till they were out of sight. Then Mr. Reeves turned to Pat.

"I am greatly in you debt for the aid you gave my daughter." He said kindly.

Pat protested. "I assure you sir, you owe me nothing. I-"

Mr. Reeves raised his hand cutting the other man off. " I'm afraid you are wrong my son. I owe you a debt of honor, and as a way of showing my gratitude I wish to make you an offer."

Pat tried once again to protest, but Mr Reeves interjected once more. "Young man is it your intention to bring dishonor upon my house?" He said looking at the younger man sternly.

The younger of the two met his, and spoke apologetically. "No sir it is not, and I apologize for giving you that impression."

The older man smiled. "I accept your apology. You are a humble man, and that is good but you need to let someone do you a favor from time to time."

Pat nodded. "Alas, That is my failing."

The older man shook his head seeming to be slightly amused at this news. "Really? We then we'll have to remedy that, now won't we."

It was a stablemen, not a question to which Pat merely nodded. The man spoke once more but this time with greater alacrity. "But that will have to wait til another time. Now then do you currently have a job lined up for you?"

Pat shook his head. "No sir I do not."

"Good, Then by way of showing my gratitude for the rescue of my daughter I'd like to offer you a job."

Pat looked at him perplexed, for though he was in need of work he did not expect to be offered one by a man who barely knew him. "A job? Sir I am grateful to be sure but-"

"Ah ah ah, You are doing it again. You really must try to work on accepting help when it is offered."

Pat sighed half out of exasperation, and half out of how much he reminded him of his dearly departed father. For he too had remarked on Pat's stubbornness at accepting help when it was offered.

"I apologize sir, and I accept. Only one thing puzzles me sir, and that is what's the work you'd have me doing?"

The older man chuckle."Why carpentry of course my boy. Didn't my daughter mention I was a Carpenter/"

"Alas, She did no say that directly sir,"

The older man frowned. "Really? What pray tell did she tell you then?"

The younger man shrugged. "Just that you were the owner, and head of a furniture store. She neglected to mention that you made the furniture as well."

The older man studied him for a moment before speaking once more. "Well be that as it may; I am in need of an understudy, and since you already are experienced in my trade I would have you be my assist me at the shop as such. Does that meet with your approval?"

Pat bowed his head in reverence. "Very much so sir, yes. "

"Good then. However I do have one condition if you are to work for me." Mr. Reeves said with a stern look upon his face.

Pat met his stare evenly. "Sir?"

He spoke slowly. "I would prefer you attend our church regularly, and not miss a single service without consulting the Pastor,"

Pat smiled. "I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise. The fact of the matter is that I had sent a letter to your Pastor weeks before I arrived here. After making him aware of why I was moving here; I asked him if I might join his flock so to speak, and he graciously welcomed me."

Mr. Reeves relaxed, and smiled. "Then I too welcome you son. I look forward to working with you."

Mr. Reeves extended his hand, and Pat shook it gratefully. "As do I sir, as do I."

The older of the pair gesture back the way they'd come. "Shall we rejoin the others?"

The younger man nodded, and they speaking no more of what had transpired.

**I regret to inform any who have been reviewing this that this story will not be completed on here. It is the rough draft of a Christian Romance I am currently writing. However my other fanfiction stories will be posted here. I hope to have the book of "TRAGEDY'S MIRACLE" published by either The Pentecostal Publishing House, or the Bethany House in the future so be on the lookout for it. God Bless. -ACH**


End file.
